Quotes
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: A bunch of quotes put in short story form. BUNCH OF ONESHOTS.
1. Sturgeon's Law

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This story is going to be similar to "Idioms" but with quotes. Like in the story from before, (A) the chapters don't always relate, (B) I'll try to update every other day, and (C) hopefully they'll be funny. Also, I hope this doesn't go against FanFiction's rules with the quotes, because it says under the guidelines that I can't put anything someone else's (obviously). If it is, please post and I'll take the story right off. Thanks:)

Also, if you come to this page and there's like a zillion chapters – don't get discouraged! The chapters are pretty short for the most part. Thanks!

Also, a little note. The chapter will hopefully be named after the person who said/wrote/ect. it. If the quote does not have an author, it is one of the many, "Unknowns". I will try to think up something creative for it though. And before I write the story, I'll put the quote, that way you can easily find it or try and decipher it. Again, thanks:)

**Sturgeon's Law**

**

* * *

**

"Ninety percent of everything is crap."

-Sturgeon's Law

* * *

"Dean," Sam asked, "What dirt did you find on the ghost?" 

Dean was sitting on his bed typing away at the laptop while Sam laid on the bed opposite his brother's and read their dad's journal over for some more clues.

"I found out that its name is Mike Tyson, but I think that's a bit of crap," Dean said.

"Sturgeon's Law strikes again," Sam said as a remark.

"What?"

"Sturgeon's Law, ya know," Sam asked using his head and hands for emphasis, "90 percent of everything is crap?"

"Oh," Dean said, followed by silence. He then quickly began his cocky humor, "So Sammy's afraid to use the word 'crap'? That's why he uses college words instead? Impressive."

Sam inwardly groaned at the pain his brother was being before returning to the journal in front of him. Sometimes Dean truly missed the concept.


	2. Unknown 1

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Quotes**

* * *

"A smile is an inexpensive way to change your looks."

-Unknown

* * *

"Sammy, lighten up," Dean said as he took a sharp right, making Sam hit his head against the window, "Smile once and a while."

Sam gave his brother a 'this-is-just-to-please-you' look and returned to poutish frown he had been holding all day.

Dean quieted down for the rest of the way to the diner. Once in the bar/diner, Dean went one way as he chased a rather pretty woman. Sam on the other hand, went straight to the bar. It was one of the rare days that he needed a drink. Badly.

He ordered and then saw the pretty girl next to him.

"Hi there," she said – almost sounding like Dean.

"Hi," he said as he looked into her pretty blue eyes. Even that didn't make Mr. Grumpy happy.

"I'm Jane," she said, "How about you?"

"That's Dean," the real Dean interrupted, "I'm Sam. But I prefer Sammy."

Jane smiled. Two cute guys was better then one.

"Hi Sammy. Wanna hang out?"

"Sure," Dean said smoothly, "Just wait outside for me."

She winked and left the two Winchester men alone.

"What was that Dean," Sam asked, a bit angrily.

"I'm doing you a favor," Dean said.

"And what's that?"

"She'll be thinking that she was with Sam when she has the time of her life. She'll rave to all of her friends. When, in reality, she was with me," he said while smirking.

He then turned on his heel and out of the bar as Sam let a smile creep across his lips.


	3. Women's Rights Activist

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Women's Rights Activist**

* * *

"Pray for the dead and fight like hell for the living."

-Women's Rights Activist

* * *

"Hey, Sam," Dean asked.

Dean was on the computer doing some research and Sam was laying his bed, relaxing.

"Yeah," Sam responded.

"Listen to this. Some women's rights person said, 'Pray for the dead and fight like hell for the living.'."

"So?"

"Is it just me, or do you think we reversed that?"

Sam let a little chuckle out before saying, "Dean, shut up."


	4. Al Bernstein

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

You would never believe what I did! I wrote the last chapter. Lol. There are so many more quotes to do, that you'll never remember this little note. But I still can't believe I wrote the last chapter when I have a zillion more to do. Tsk tsk tsk. Lol. Enjoy!

**Al Bernstein**

* * *

"Even more exasperating than the guy who thinks he knows it all is the one who really does."

-Al Bernstein

* * *

"Guess what I got, Sammy," Dean asked.

The pair were at some bar. Dean was off flirting while Sam sat and researched.

"It's Sam," Sam answered.

"I got her number," Dean said, ignoring his brother as he gestured to a gorgeous lady near the bar.

Sam glanced at the bar before saying, "Could I see that?"

Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sam, before forking over the napkin which held the girl's number.

Sam quickly read it before he burst out laughing.

"What," Dean asked as he grabbed the paper back.

It read:

_Sweetie-_

_Even more exasperating then you is the guy who actually knows it all._

Dean glanced back at the bar, only to find the girl missing.


	5. Bill Cosby

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Bill Cosby**

* * *

"Gray hair is God's graffiti."

-Bill Cosby

* * *

"Sammy, get in here," Dean shouted from the bathroom.

Sam marched over to Dean reluctantly.

"What," he asked, not even bothering to correct Dean.

"Look at this," Dean said, as he held out a piece of his hair.

"You decided to give yourself a hair cut," Sam asked, not getting the point.

"No! There's gray hair! I've got gray hair," Dean exclaimed.

Sam shook his head and walked back into the motel room while muttering, "God's graffiti."


	6. PBO

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**PBO**

* * *

"It maybe that your sole purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others."

-PBO

* * *

"Dean," Sam asked, "What do you tell people when they ask why we do this?"

The boys were relaxing in a hotel room after just finishing a gig.

"I tell them we're a warning to humanity," Dean answered, "You?"

"Crappy guidance counselor."

Dean chuckled, "That's my boy."


	7. Unknown 2

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Darn, I just realized that some of my favorite quotes are by our two lovely Winchesters… lol. Can't use them. Lol. Oh well. Hope all are enjoying:)

**Unknown 2**

* * *

"Life consists of not only asking questions, but questioning answers." 

-Unknown

* * *

The boys were driving to a gig out in Kansas. 

"So how do we kill it," Sam asked.

"Trap it in rock salt and say that chant," Dean answered.

"You're sure that's going to kill it?"

"Sammy, Sammy. Always questioning answers, aren't you," Dean rhetorically asked while shaking his head.

Sam shot Dean a glare.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dean finally answered.


	8. Joe Houldsworth

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, this one is a bit more… fluffy. Lol. But, it's a quote and deserves to be in there like the rest. Enjoy:)

**Joe Houldsworth**

* * *

"The only thing worth stealing is a kiss from a sleeping child."

-Joe Houldsworth

* * *

Dean came out of the bathroom, soaking wet with a towel around his waist.

The boys had just finished researching a gig and were going for the kill tomorrow, but until then… sleep was in the cards.

Dean quickly changed into a black tee and boxers. He checked to make sure his knife was under his pillow and Sam had a gun within arm's reach.

Then he watched as the sleeping Sam took several breaths. Dean tucked Sam in, because they were in Rhode Island – a first for either man – and Dean was unsure about the temperature.

Dean started to walk toward his bed, but stopped and turned on a heel to look at Sammy once more. Dean kissed his own hand before placing that kiss on Sam's forehead and whispering, "Dork boy."


	9. Unknown 3

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown 3**

* * *

"God fights on the side with the best artillery."

-Unknown

* * *

"Hey, Dean," Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

The men were on a winding back country road heading to the town next to Nowhere: Nada.

"Do you ever wonder," Sam asked, then sighed, "Do you ever wonder why we win all the time? Don't you think God might want us loose one day?"

"Nah. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we have the better artillery," Dean said, and then flashed Sam a grin.


	10. Unknown 4

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown 4**

* * *

"Never apologize for saying what you feel. It's like apologizing for being real."

-Unknown

* * *

Dean hit Sam over the head as he said, "I can't believe you went after that shifter by yourself!"

The boys were fighting a shape shifter together until Sam suddenly took it upon himself to try and sneak up on it. It didn't work and Dean ended up coming to the rescue.

"Ouch, Dean! That really hurt," Sam exclaimed as his hand went to the area Dean had smacked.

"Yeah, well, don't expect an apology, ass."

"Please," Sam asked.

"It won't be real and true and all that jolly crap."

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, "Jerk."

"Don't say something you don't believe in, Sam," Dean warned.

"Why?"

"Because I'll make you apologize."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Dean.


	11. Mark Twain

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Mark Twain**

* * *

"A man who carries a cat by the tail learns something he can learn in no other way."

-Mark Twain

* * *

"Dean, did you ever think there's a difference between knowing and actually knowing about this stuff," Sam asked.

The boys were driving to their next gig.

Dean's eyes squinted before he answered, "I guess. I mean, I don't know."

"I think you kinda got to bear the burden to really learn about it."

"I think knowing is enough, Sam. Sometimes you need a bit of innocence."


	12. Wyatt Cole

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Wyatt Cole**

* * *

"Ya know what they say. It's not the fall that kills ya. It's the ground."

-Wyatt Cole, _Saved_

* * *

Dean and Sam were hunting a poltergeist.

"Sam," Dean asked as he balanced his weight on the cliff's ledge, "Why the hell do ghosts pick the highest spaces they can find to haunt?"

Sam followed his brother on the ledge, "Are you afraid of a little height?"

Dean glanced at Sam before stuttering, "N-No."

"Dean, it's not the fall that kills you. It's the ground."

"Ass," Dean muttered.


	13. Anon

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Note: I believe Sam never met Cassie before 'Route 666' – but I might be wrong. And I think that Sam had just begun college when Dean met her – but again I might be wrong. Sorry for confusion.

**Anon**

* * *

"Choose your friends by their character and your socks by their color. Choosing your socks by their character makes no sense, and choosing your friends by their color is unthinkable."

-Anon

* * *

"That's your girlfriend," Sam asked.

Sam was talking to Dean on the phone and checking his e-mail at the same time. It had been three months since the pair had separated.

"Yeah," Dean answered over the phone.

Dean had sent Sam a picture of his new girlfriend, Cassie. Sam received it almost instantly.

"Wow," Sam said, as he looked at the picture.

"I don't know, Sammy. I must pick my friends by something other then their color. If you catch my drift."

Sam rolled his eyes before continuing their conversation.


	14. Steven Pearl

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I thought this one was funny because Dean should very well know what it is. (I mean, he probably gives them out all the time.) Lol. Enjoy:)_  
_

**Steven Pearl**

* * *

"I can't believe that out of a hundred thousand sperm, you were the quickest." 

-Steven Pearl

* * *

"Sam, stop being a baby," Dean said. 

"Is that the best comeback you have," Sam asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"Shut up."

"No, no. Really, Dean. I can't believe you were the fastest sperm to get to the egg. Man, I can't believe you didn't know what that was!"

"Not everyone knows what a blow job is, dork-boy."

"_Right_."


	15. Wayne Day

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Wayne Day**

* * *

"Many families think of church as if it was a convention – they send one delegate."

-Wayne Day

* * *

"You go," twelve-year-old Dean exclaimed.

"No, it's your turn," eight-year-old Sam shouted back.

The boys were deciding who had to go to church this week. Their dad was out of town and it was their responsibility to go.

"I went last week," Dean stated.

"I went too," Sam retorted.

Dean thought for a minute before saying, "Let's not go."

"Both of us," Sam asked.

"Yeah. Who's gonna know?"

Sam smiled and went to watch cartoons with his brother.


	16. Unknown 5

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown 5**

* * *

"It takes about five years for a walnut tree to produce nuts, but this is not true of a family tree."

-Unknown

* * *

Dean was looking at their family tree, rattling off random information. Sam was sitting on his bed – listening.

"Did you know our Great Uncle Bob was a mentally disabled person," Dean asked.

"Didn't know," Sam answered.

"Or that our cousin Mark is gay?"

"Didn't know."

"What about that our Great Grandma had two children that weren't our Great Grandpa's?"

"Nope."

"Brush up on your family history Sammy."

"It's Sam. And no. Our family has more nuts than a nut tree! Why would I want to know that?"


	17. Eleanor Roosevelt

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

"It isn't enough to talk about peace. One must believe in it. And it isn't enough to believe in it. One must work at it."

-Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

The boys were on a back road traveling to Texas.

"Dean, do you think there's a difference between doing what we do and knowing about what we do," Sam asked.

"Yeah. We work at it. They believe in it," Dean answered.


	18. Earl Wilson

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Earl Wilson**

* * *

"Success is simply a matter of luck. Ask any failure." 

-Earl Wilson

* * *

"We're on a luck streak," Dean commented as the brothers got in the car after a long hunt. 

"What," Sam asked as Dean pulled out onto the main road.

"Success in hunts is luck."

"How do you know?"

"I asked a failure," Dean answered and shot Sam a cocky grin.


	19. Satchel Paige

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry for the lack of updates. School's a… well, you know.

**Satchel Paige**

* * *

"If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."

-Satchel Paige

* * *

"Dean, stop tapping," Sam said, exasperated.

The boys were driving to their latest gig.

"Before, you said you didn't mind it, right," Dean asked with one of his smiles that said something was up his sleeve.

"Yeah, but…"

"So why does it matter?"

Sam sighed. He and Dean could not be biologically related.


	20. Cary Grant

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Cary Grant**

* * *

"Insanity runs in my family. It practically gallops."

-Cary Grant

* * *

Dean cursed their luck, "Damn it."

"What," Sam asked from the opposite bed. The pair had been watching TV as Dean scanned their family tree for kicks.

"I found another one," the elder said and kept on reading.

"Another what?"

"Another family member that was admitted to the psych ward."

Sam shook his head at his brother and muttered, "I bet your next."

"What's that Sammy?"

"Nothing."


	21. PBO 2

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**PBO 2  
**

* * *

"Why is it when you're right no one remembers, but when you're wrong no one forgets?" 

-PBO

* * *

"I can't believe you were wrong," Sam complained.

The boys had just finished a hunt that didn't go as planned. Dean had told his brother that he was positive the thing was the Loch Ness Monster. So they went into the swamp ready to take on Nessie. But, unfortunately, the monster turned out to be an alligator. And the alligator happened to be mating at the time the Winchesters showed. So the boys had one pissed off gator on their tail for an hour.

Those things run fast!

"Shut up, Sam," Dean replied. "I've been right hundreds of times before. Like that Vampire in Indiana. I told you it wasn't Vampie, but you didn't listen." It actually turned out to be a cannibal who tried to eat the brothers.

"I don't remember that," Sam said as he tried to get some of the swamp guck off him.

"I do."

"Doesn't matter," Sam replied. "You were wrong. That's all that matters."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up or you're walking."


	22. Unknown 6

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown 6**

* * *

"If ninety percent of people in the world don't have common sense, why do they call it common?"

-Unknown

* * *

"Dean, you have absolutely no common sense whatsoever," Sam complained to his brother.

The pair had just almost been rundown by a ghost driving the Impala. Both brothers jumped off the edge of the bridge that they were on. Sam grabbed onto the ledge. Dean went all the way off and into the mud.

Dean smirked, "Guess it's not so common after all, huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes and got in the Impala.


	23. John Greenleaf Whittier

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**John Greenleaf Whittier**

* * *

"Peace hath higher tests of manhood than battle ever knew." 

-John Greenleaf Whittier

* * *

Dean smirked. His brother had just put on pants… with itching powder in them. Oh, this was going to be good. 

"Hey, Dean," Sam called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should call a truce. I mean, come on. This whole thing is a little childish."

"So?"

"So, peace is harder to keep than war."

Sam came in the room as Dean smirked ever wider. "You maybe right, Sammy. But that's even more a reason to keep war."

Sam rolled his eyes.

That was Dean for you.

Always thinking… outside the box.


	24. Unknown 7

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**_Sheddingtearsofscarlet – _**Thank you for the quotes. If I can find a way to put them into story form, I'll definitely use them. Thanks!

**_J – _**If you'd like me to use the quotes, just PM them to me or review with them. :) I'll try to include them by changing them into story form!

**Unknown 7**

* * *

"Why did God make man before he made woman? Because he didn't want any advice on how to do it."

-Unknown

* * *

"Little brother," Dean said in a sing song voice. Dean was overly happy and decided to share the joy. "Want to grab some food? Diner is two blocks down."

Sam sighed from his spot on his bed. "Sometimes I wonder."

"What," Dean asked, plopping down on his own bed.

"Why God made you before me," Sam answered. "He obviously didn't ask for any advice on you."

This confused Dean for a few seconds. When he caught on, he corrected, "Sammy, God didn't make you. Dad and Mom did." He smirked. That's why God made Dean before Sam.

Dean was smarter.


	25. Charles Dickens

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Charles Dickens**

* * *

"No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another."

-Charles Dickens

* * *

"Dean," Sam sighed as Sam limped in the hotel room with his brother's help. "Sometimes I feel useless."

They had just gotten back from a hunt, on which Sammy got hurt.

Dean helped his brother to the bed, where Sam sat and pulled up his jeans to assess the damage.

Dean stood back up.

Sam was not useless. If I wasn't for Sammy, Dean might not be around. Sam made sure Dean did things correctly. Sam kept Dean in line. Sam was what Dean lived to protect.

Walking toward the bathroom to get warm water, Dean scrambled Sam's hair. "Trust me kiddo, you're not useless."


	26. Unknown 8

**Qu****otes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown 8**

* * *

"The biggest adventure you can take is to live the life of your dreams." 

-Unknown

* * *

"Ah, Sammy," Dean complained to his brother. They were sitting in the hotel room they had rented the previous night. Sam was complaining about their way of life and how they could have normal – _should_ have normal. "Don't worry about it." 

"Why not, Dean," Sam asked as he paced in front of the beds. "You could be married and have kids! You don't want that?"

Dean shrugged. "Nah. I'm living the life of my dreams." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Dean added, with a smirk, "And it's one hell of an adventure."


	27. Grandma Moses

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Grandma Moses**

* * *

"Life is what we make it, always has been, always will be."

-Grandma Moses

* * *

"God, I hate doing this," Sam complained.

The boys had just killed another demon. They checked into a hotel and were now setting about cleaning up.

Dean shrugged. "Why?" He plopped down on the bed and started to clean his gun.

"It just… this life. It bites." Sam took off his shirt so he could head into the shower.

Dean smirked. "Life's what we make it, Sammy-boy."


	28. Abraham Lincoln

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

"Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?"

-Abraham Lincoln

* * *

Dean was laughing so hard that he was crying. Who would have thought that Sammy would suggest that?

"Come on, Dean," Sam complained. "Stop!"

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean managed between laughs. "Can't. Too good."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I just thought that if we talked to the ghost, maybe it'd go away!"

This sent Dean in another fit of laughter. "Sammy and Casper sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother continued. "Jerk."


	29. PBO 3

**Quotes **

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**PBO**

* * *

"Do it today: tomorrow it might be illegal."

-PBO

* * *

"Ya know," Dean commented. "I think we should stop and see the Grand Canyon. I mean… we're in the area and all, right?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we are." Pause. "Why are we going to see the Grand Canyon?"

Dean had an answer for this, "Because we might be wanted by the FBI or something tomorrow. You never know."

Sam just shook his head. They were gonna see the Grand Canyon alright.


	30. Unknown 9

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown**

* * *

"I tried being normal once. I didn't like it very much."

-Unknown

* * *

"Did you ever want normal," Sam asked his brother.

Dean shrugged. He was so not answering this.

"Come on, Dean."

Fine. If Sammy was going to be that way… "I tried it… once or twice."

Sam nodded, waiting for more.

"I didn't like it."

_Sure, he didn't._


	31. PBO 4

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**PBO**

* * *

"Try to relax and enjoy the crisis."

-PBO

* * *

"Dean, you're freaking kidding me, right," Sam asked his brother.

The two boys were fighting off some type of monster when it got vicious. Now they were ducking knives, trying to get to the item that needed to be salted and burned.

"No, Sammy," Dean snapped, ducking a knife that hit the wall behind him. "Just relax."

"Knives are being thrown at me," Sam yelled as one just missed his arm.

"Relax. It makes you more agile. Trust me, dude."

Sam rolled his eyes and did as his brother instructed.


	32. PBO 5

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**PBO**

* * *

"How do you know if honesty is the best policy unless you've tried some of the others?"

-PBO

* * *

Sam sighed. "I hate lying like that." Dean had just paid their hotel fair with a false credit card.

Dean rolled his eyes. "How else we gonna pay?"

"I don't know. Get day jobs once and awhile?" Dean rolled his eyes again as Sam continued, "I mean, honesty is the best policy, dude."

"How do you know," Dean asked, smirking.

"What?"

"Have you tried the others yet?"

"N-no," Sam stuttered.

Dean smirked. Battle won.


	33. PBO 6

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**PBO**

* * *

"The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese."

-PBO

* * *

Dean yawned as he woke up at ten in the morning. Sam was already awake, researching.

"Wake up earlier," Sam commented, absently.

"Sleep in later," Dean shot back, getting up and stretching.

"Early bird gets the worm."

"Second mouse gets the cheese." Dean closed the door to the bathroom, leaving Sam to ponder his last comment.


	34. PBO 7

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**PBO**

* * *

"Why can't life's problems hit us when we're seventeen and know everything?"

-PBO

* * *

"Huh," Dean said as he tried to figure out their latest demonic puzzle. "I wish I was seventeen," he added, absentmindedly.

This broke Sam out of his own thoughts. "What?"

"I knew everything; I'd know how to answer our question."

Sam shook his head. His brother often missed the point.


	35. PBO 8

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**PBO**

* * *

"A man who smiles when things go wrong knows who to blame."

-PBO

* * *

Dean was sitting on the bed, using the computer to find another gig while Sam was taking a shower…

Sam screamed from the bathroom.

Dean's head shot up as he watched Sam emerge from the bathroom, holding a toothbrush – bristles blue.

"What the hell, dude," Sam asked his brother. His teeth were stained with ink.

Dean shrugged and looked shocked. "What happened?"

"You."

"Wasn't me."

"Then who?"

"Dunno."

Sam huffed and went back into the bathroom, leaving Dean smirking.


	36. Unknown 10

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown  
**

* * *

"A smooth sea never made a skillful sailor."

-Unknown

* * *

"Why do these stupid things have to raise hell," Dean asked as the boys made their way back to the Impala.

Dean had two butter knives stuck in various parts of his body while Sam had three cuts – two of which would need stitches.

Sam shrugged. "At least they do."

"What's that supposed to mean," Dean snapped.

"Just saying man," Sam shrugged, "a smooth sea never made a skillful sailor."


	37. Unknown 11

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown**

* * *

"The more you sweat in peace, the less you bleed in war."

-Unknown

* * *

"I'm kind of glad Dad drilled us," Sam commented, quietly.

"Why," Dean asked as he reloaded a gun that they had used on the last hunt.

"We sweated in peace, but we bled less in war."


	38. Unknown 12

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown **

* * *

"Never be afraid to try something new. Remember amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic."

-Unknown

* * *

"Dude, why are you packing all that," Sam asked his brother. Dean was shoving all the weapons he could fit into a duffle.

Dean glanced at his brother, "Never been up against anything like this before."

Sam shook his head. "Professionals built the Titanic; amateurs built the ark."

He walked away, leaving a confused Dean.


	39. Lemony Snicket

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Lemony Snicket**

* * *

"One of the world's most popular entertainments is a deck of cards, which contains thirteen each of four suits, highlighted by kings, queens, and jacks, who are possibly the queen's younger, more attractive boyfriends."

-Lemony Snicket

* * *

Sam and Dean were playing a game of cards to pass the time.

Dean chuckled.

"What's so funny," Sam asked as Dean's giggle turned into a full fledged laughter.

Dean controlled himself. "Just thinking about when I was a kid playing cards."

"And," Sam asked when Dean didn't continue.

"Okay, well," Dean started, signaling to Sam that this would take awhile, "you figure the queen's hitched to the king, right?" Sam nodded. "Well, I just thought that the queen was screwing the jack. Ya know, he's her younger boyfriend."

Sam shook his head and threw the cards on the table.

He was so not playing anymore.


	40. Unknown 13

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown**_  
_

* * *

"I hope you get a black eye fighting for something you believe in."

-Unknown

* * *

"Dean, why'd you get in that bar fight," Sam asked as he patched his brother's cut lip up.

Dean shrugged. "Dude deserved it. Shoving his girl around like that and all."

Sam shook his head. At least it was for something Dean believed in.


	41. Unknown 14

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown**

* * *

"If you live to be one hundred, I wan to live to be one hundred minus one, so I never have to live a day without you."

-Unknown

* * *

Dean watched his baby brother sleep.

The kid was loveable, he'd give him that. Sam had been researching all day for a way to defeat a crossroads demon. Who else would do that?

Yeah, Dean loved his baby brother. He'd never deny that.

He loved his brother so much so that he'd die for Sammy if it came down to it.

Because if Sam was dead, Dean had nothing left to live for.


	42. Unknown 15

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown**

* * *

"If you smile when no one's around, you really mean it."

-Unknown

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm sorry," Sam practically screamed at his brother.

For some unknown reason, Dean was pissed at Sam. So pissed that there was no talking involved in their relationship right now.

Dean just looked the other way at Sam's apology.

"Sorry!!! Sorry! Sorry!"

Dean ignored his brother.

Sam shook his head, defeated, "I'm taking a shower then." If Dean wouldn't accept, he wouldn't give.

Sam disappeared into the bathroom and Dean smiled.

Sam sometimes missed the concept of silence.


	43. Unknown 16

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown **

* * *

"I'm a bomb technician. If you see me running, try to keep up."

-Unknown

* * *

"So what happens if the ghost comes at us," the girl asked.

Sam and Dean were trying to save this girl who had gotten lost in a haunted house. The stupid thing wouldn't let any of them out of the house, so the boys had to play babysitter for awhile.

"I'll shoot it," Dean answered. He was sick and tired of all these little questions she had.

"What with?"

"Rock salt," Sam answered. "Repels ghosts."

"Oh." Pause. "What happens if you run out?"

Dean sighed, angrily and turned around harshly. "Listen, I'm the professional ghost hunter here. Stay behind me. If you see me running, try and keep up."

Dean flipped the other way and continued on his search for the baddie.


	44. Unknown 17

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown **

* * *

"Who ever said nothing was impossible, never tried slamming a revolving door."

-Unknown

* * *

"Nothing's impossible if you set your mind to it, Sammy," Dean told his brother.

Sam had been defeated for Valedictorian of his graduating high school class. Instead, he was Saledictorian.

"Yeah," Sam said in a huff, "Obviously you've never tried slamming a revolving door."

Dean smirked. "See! There's that Stanford state of mind!"


	45. Carrie Snow

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize..._

**Carrie Snow**

* * *

"A male gynecologist is like an auto mechanic who has never owned a car."

-Carrie Snow

* * *

"Dude, that guy must have never owned a car in his life," Dean complained.

He had just gotten his Impala fixed, but the mechanic only created two other problems instead of actually fixing the car.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Seriously," Dean complained. "He's obviously never owned a classic! How would he know how to treat her then?"

"That's why I didn't try and become an OB/GYN, Dean."

Dean wrinkled his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing," Sam sighed.


	46. Unknown 18

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown**

* * *

"Heaven doesn't want me, hell's afraid I'll take over. Where do I go now?"

-Unknown

* * *

"Are we going to heaven or hell," Dean asked his brother.

Sam didn't even flinch. "I'm going to heaven; you're in hell. What do you think?"

Dean looked a little taken back. "Uh… right. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm in limbo."

"Why," Sam asked, intrigued.

"Because hell's afraid I'll take over but heaven just doesn't want me. Limbo is the answer." Dean smirked.

Yup, limbo.

Pure paradise.


	47. Unknown 19

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown**

* * *

"For those who would question my sanity, well, I question yours." 

-Unknown

* * *

"You're insane," the girl yelled. "Ghosts aren't real!" 

Dean sighed, yet another one wouldn't believe them. "Yes they are."

"No they aren't! You're nuts!"

"Says the patient in the psych ward of the hospital!"

Okay, maybe he had her on that one.


	48. Unknown 20

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Unknown**

* * *

"Some people are only alive because it's illegal to kill."

-Unknown

* * *

"Ya know, I wonder sometimes, Dean," Sam commented to his brother as he patched the elder up.

"What," Dean asked, wincing at the antibiotic.

"Why you get in all those bar fights. I mean, come on…"

"Sammy, there's a reason for everything."

"And what was tonight's?"

"That pig man-handled you. She's only alive because I can't kill her."

"Dude, I'm twenty-three. I can handle her."

"Nobody messes with Sammy," Dean warned with a smirk.


	49. Henriette Mantel

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Henriette Mantel **

* * *

"I don't have time everyday to put on makeup. I need that time to clean my rifle."

-Henriette Mantel

* * *

"Obviously that chick doesn't wear makeup," Dean commented pointing to a woman in the bar.

"How'd you know," Sam asked, intrigued. The girl was at least twenty feet away. How could Dean see her?

Dean smirked. "She's carrying a .45. Nice gun too."

"Really," Sam asked. "And what's that have to do with wearing makeup?"

"She takes the time to clean her gun."


	50. Babe Ruth

**Quotes**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Babe Ruth**

* * *

"Never let the fear of striking out get in your way." 

-Babe Ruth

* * *

"Sam, since when do you chicken out," Dean asked. 

The pair were just about to walk out the door and fight 'The Demon'. They were so ready… until Sam stopped them. Sam was worried that they would mess up. Something might go wrong. You never knew.

"Dean, I can't," Sam pleaded.

Dean was quick on his toes when he said, "Never let the fear of striking out get in your way."

Sam looked up at Dean, "Babe Ruth? You remembered."

"Of course," Dean replied, "You used to worship the ground on which he walked."

Sam laughed and quickly added, "Let's kill it, once and for all."

Dean nodded and the pair walked outside to finish the big battle.


End file.
